Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos
by KittyBlue
Summary: Ryou é um melancólico adolescente habituado à sua vida monótona. O que ele mais deseja, é um dia olhar por aquela janela, e ver alguém que o faça despertar dessa solidão e tristeza quotidiana. Como se escapa a uma vida estranha e enfadonha? -yaoi- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** sozinho nos meus sonhos  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo:** au, yaoi, drama ou muita angst, romance, talvez ooc e.. lemons? ou limes?  
**Rating:** R (por segurança, quem sabe)  
**Pares:** Ryou & ? (ainda tou indecisa, logo se vê)  
**Sumário:** Ryou é um melancólico adolescente habituado à sua vida monótona. A coisa que ele mais deseja é um dia olhar por aquela janela e ver alguém que o faça despertar desta solidão e tristeza quotidiana. Alguém sabe como se escapa a uma vida estranha e enfadonha?  
**Avisos:** não tenho muito a avisar.. só tenho de dizer que o Ryou vai ser meio paranóico e vai estar demasiado meditativo na maioria das situações. Quando ao rating.. eu acho que chego bem ao R.. mas não sei exactamente ainda ate onde vou com isto por isso.. logo se vê!  
**C&C:** Criticas e claro muitas reviews! Aceito tudo! Usem o meu e-mail, e aquela caixinha no final da página! )  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh não são minhas.. Já disse isto tantas vezes, que chega a ser frustrante…sniffles

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo I **

Era uma daquelas noites. Em que ele não se lembrava exactamente com o que tinha sonhado, mas sabia só por abrir os olhos que tinha sido um sonho intenso.

Por vezes, ele pensava como seria acordar uma manhã e lembrar-se. Muitas vezes, ele dava por si, ao longo do dia, a tentar imaginar que tipo de sonhos seria.

As poucas noites em que ele conseguia acordar no dia seguinte, e recordar-se totalmente dos seus sonhos, ele pensava sempre "ainda bem que não são sempre assim". Mas será que não eram?

Ele estava acostumado a ser a vítima, sempre tinha sido o frágil, tímido e simplesmente fraco rapaz, que passava a maioria do seu tempo a esconder-se num canto. Ser gozado ou mesmo magoado pelos seus colegas? Isso era algo pelo qual ele passava todos os dias.

Que pelo menos os seus sonhos fossem paraísos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A primeira coisa que Ryou fazia ao acordar era olhar pela janela. Nem sabia exactamente o porque, simplesmente era algo a que se tinha habituado. Ele nem sabia exactamente o porquê, já que nem havia nada de interessante do outro lado da rua, apenas outro prédio.

Quando Ryou se tinha mudado com o seu pai, há já alguns bons anos, tinha escolhido um dos quartos do fundo. Não por alguma razão especial, apenas queria dar o quarto maior ao seu pai, e tinha achado este pequeno quarto, só por si, bastante acolhedor. Por isso, o facto de lhe ter calhado a paisagem maravilhosa, que era uma parede cinzenta suja, não o tinha chateado muito. Isto inicialmente, claro.

Há dois anos, mais ou menos, tinham decidido restaurar os três edifícios vazios, que seguiam o seu, e criar um novo complexo de apartamentos. Por isso, quando, Ryou um dia acordou, e viu uma janela do outro lado da rua, ficou tão admirado que se tornou o seu ritual matinal. Um dia, ele esperava acordar, levantar-se, abrir os olhos e ver alguém a viver naquele apartamento.

Tal como os seus sonhos, esquecidos após os primeiros segundos acordado. Ele imaginava muitas vezes como seriam os inquilinos daquele apartamento. Pensava se seria uma família feliz, ou uma família triste e desanimada para a vida. Ele esperava que fosse alguém alegre, não importava se fosse uma criança, um jovem rebelde ou um adolescente extrovertido, ou mesmo alguém bem mais velho, já no final da sua vida. Ele apenas desejava um dia acordar, olhar para aquela janela e ver alguém.

"Ryou, queres que te leve para a escola?"

Ele ouviu a porta abrir-se e viu o seu pai entrar com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso esse que logo foi substituído por confusão.

"Ainda não te levantaste?"

"Pois, eu comecei a pensar e acabei por perder a conta do tempo. Mas como tenho tudo preparado, não faz mal. Vai tomar o pequeno-almoço, que já me junto a ti, na cozinha." Ryou levantou-se finalmente, fazendo a cama enquanto ouvia o suspiro do seu pai e logo depois os passos sossegados a afastarem-se.

Quando a porta bateu, ele parou por um momento e olhou para a janela.

_Pergunto-me se a pessoa que vai viver ali, será tão distraída e confusa como eu? _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Ryou, não te esqueças que ao final da tarde, vou direito para o aeroporto. Por isso, esta é a ultima vez que nos vemos hoje."

O rapaz de cabelo comprido voltou-se e sorriu meio triste.

"Por isso vieste acordar-me.. Desculpa, esqueci-me."

"Não te preocupes. Apenas tem um bom dia e mesmo que não esteja aqui, sabes que podes ligar-me, se precisares de alguma coisa."

"Eu sei, pai."

Ele ouviu de longe o som estridente da campainha da escola, que marcava o início das aulas. Ryou abraçou o seu pai por uns instantes, afastando-se com um sorriso, logo a seguir.

"Boa viagem, pai, e traz-me alguma coisa da Grécia, está bem?"

"Claro, aquelas ruínas prometem muitas coisas."

Os dois separaram-se. Ryou desceu do carro e ficou por algum tempo a acenar, quando viu o carro acelerar e até desaparecer da sua vista, teve a sensação que tão cedo o seu pai não voltaria. Sem saber exactamente porque, teve a ânsia de chamar pelo seu pai e dizer-lhe para ficar algum tempo mais com ele.

"Ohhh, olha quem ele é, o Ryou-medricas!" Alguém se aproximava, e mesmo sabendo que se ele quisesse podia correr, Ryou permaneceu quieto e calado. Nunca ninguém conseguia escapar do vilão da escola afinal. Especialmente, quando esse vilão era o seu próprio primo afastado.

"Vá lá Bakura, essa já é velha, porque não procurares no dicionário algo mais interessante para o insultar."

Ryou voltou-se na direcção da voz e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver Seto Kaiba parado e a olhar irritado para o seu nemesis Bakura. Esta era a primeira vez na sua vida que alguém tinha o defendido. Se bem que o que Seto tinha dito, não era bem uma forma de o salvar, provavelmente Bakura tinha-o apanhado de mau humor.

"Como se tu soubesses alguma coisa sobre insultar alguém. Logo tu, fazes-te de mau com os teus ares de importante e hostil, mas na verdade, és tão medricas como aquele ali." Disse o outro rapaz, os seus olhos vermelhos escurecendo de raiva.

"Uma nova palavra, Bakura? Hostil? Sabes o que quer dizer?" Disse Seto de volta.

Ryou achando que aquele era o seu momento, aproveitou Bakura estar distraído com Seto, e foi-se esgueirando na direcção da entrada da escola.

Agora ele só tinha de rezar para não ver Bakura o resto do dia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A sua sorte não podia ser das melhores.

"Então, Ryou-_kun_, não achas que este projecto devia ser feito só por ti? Afinal de contas, foi por tua causa que tivemos de ficar juntos. Se tivesses te juntado a alguém, em vez de ficares a olhar em redor apavorado, aquela professora estúpida, não teria dito para ficares comigo."

Boa. Não lhe bastava ter de fazer tudo sozinho, ainda tinha de levar com os monólogos de Bakura. Será que ele não sabia fazer mais nada, sem ser ofende-lo?

"E espero bem que estejas a ouvir o que estou a dizer..!"

"Sim, estou."

"Ainda bem, isso quer dizer que aceitas?"

_Aceito? Aceito o que?_

"Bem, pelos vistos não ouviste. Mas vou levar isso como um sim." Ryou ia dizer qualquer coisa, quando Bakura fez sinal para outro dos seus companheiros aproximar-se. "Marik, o Ryou disse que podíamos ir para casa dele, esta noite."

"Disse?" Perguntou Marik com um sorriso maldoso e ao mesmo tempo uma expressão duvidosa.

"Claro que sim, mesmo que não gostemos muito um do outro, ele não ia dizer que não a um pedido do seu primo querido.. pois não, Ryou?"

O rapaz de olhos de mel, desviou o olhar deles e com um suspiro, sem ter como sair daquela situação, apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Desta vez ele tinha a certeza que os seus sonhos iam ser algo saído de um pesadelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Um novo fic de YGO! yay for me

Sei que tenho um em inglês e suponho que hei-de voltar a ele nos próximos dias, assim como hei-de tentar actualizar alguns outros.

Para aqueles que esperam infinitivamente o _Aftermath_.. tenho de pedir mil e uma desculpas. Eu sei que prometi o fim há meses. Mas a verdade é que pronto.. É difícil dar um fim a uma historia que me fez gostar tanto e tanto de escrever! Mas eu juro que hei-de fazer o fim. Nem que passe um ou dois dias só nele! Vou tentar, por aqueles que sei, que devem ficar tristes, cada vez que vêm que actualizo qualquer coisa.. e não é aquele..

Mas por agora, fico-me por aqui.. Vou começar já já a escrever o segundo capitulo deste fic.. Quem sabe descubro já com quem o Ryo vai começar a.. perverter-se:p né, Suzi? Mas por agora tou meio dividida.. Eu adoro MalikRyou.. E SetoRyou.. E em tempos adorei BakuraRyou (neste momento, é o par que estou a pôr mais de lado).. Mas sinceramente.. tou mesmo MESMO dividida..

Por isso depois de lerem, deixem uma reviewzinha a dizer o que preferem, talvez sejam vocês, a me ajudarem a escolher quem será o lover do Ryou.

Baybay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo II **

Alguma vez ouviram a singela frase "mais vale só que mal acompanhado"? Ryou infelizmente estava, neste momento, a repensar a sua vida toda, só por causa dos seus dois _companheiros_.

Não só tinha acabado por ter de aturar Bakura o resto do dia, já que o seu primo decidiu que o lugar ao seu lado era o melhor da sala, ainda teve de conter-se para não gritar, quando à hora de almoço Bakura e Marik se sentaram ao lado dele.

E se já não bastasse, ter passado a manhã toda a lidar com Bakura, e a sofrer com as piadas de mau gosto dele, ainda tinha, de a cada intervalo suportar Marik a juntar-se na "brincadeira".

Ele sabia que Bakura adorava fazer da sua vida um inferno. Afinal, desde pequenos, que Bakura parecia ter nascido só para o antagonizar. Ryou nunca se iria esquecer do seu urso favorito, que aos cinco anos, Bakura tinha feito o favor de deixar sem olhos e só com uma perna. Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que Bakura tinha ido tão longe, e também tinha sido a primeira vez, que Ryou tinha chorado por alguma coisa, que ele lhe tinha feito. A partir daí, tinha-se tornado como um ciclo interminável.

"Ryou, quando chegarmos a tua casa, vamos preparar tudo para a festa. Por isso, vai para o teu quarto, fazer os trabalhos de casa, dormir ou sei lá o que fazem os rapazes nada interessantes como tu."

Os olhos vermelhos estavam nele, e Ryou, mesmo querendo dizer, alguma coisa para retaliar, sabia bem que não ia adiantar. Por isso, optou, por apenas, desviar o olhar e dizer um baixo "sim".

Marik começou a rir, provavelmente achando engraçado que Bakura tivesse tanto poder sobre ele. Mas também que podia ele fazer?

"Ainda é muito longe, Bakura?" Ele ouviu o outro rapaz perguntar ansioso.

"Não muito. Lembraste-te de convidar toda a gente, certo? Eu disse ao Joey para passar a palavra, mas sei lá."

O rapaz de cabelos compridos prateados, não conseguia evitar ouvir a conversa e pensar, como ia ser uma das piores noites da sua vida. Não só era obrigado a deixar que isto acontecesse em sua casa, mas isto só podia piorar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Umas quatro horas depois, Ryou já estava metido no seu quarto, a tentar abstrair-se dos estranhos barulhos, que vinham da sala e da cozinha, algumas vezes, até mesmo do corredor.

Mal tinham chegado a casa, tal como Bakura tinha dito, Ryou foi enfiado no seu quarto, quase trancado, se não tivesse sido Marik a lembrar-se que ele podia precisar ir à casa de banho ou algo do género. Depois disso o tempo tinha passado a correr.

Uma hora depois, a campainha começou a tocar, e aos poucos pessoas começaram a chegar. Ryou, sem saber bem como se distrair, tinha começado por fazer os seus trabalhos de casa, e depois passou a alguns livros, para adiantar trabalho nalgumas disciplinas. Mas, a música aos altos berros, e o som das pessoas a conversar, e a mexerem-se pela sua casa, estavam a começar a frustrá-lo e a distrai-lo.

Ele ainda não acreditava que estava a acontecer uma festa em sua casa, e ele nem tinha sido convidado. Não que isso fosse o que ele queria! Apenas, era melhor que ficar a noite inteira no seu quarto.

Ryou sentou-se na cama, e olhou para a porta por um momento, queria mesmo muito ir ver exactamente o que se passava ali fora. A verdade é que nunca tinha ido a nenhuma festa, fora aquelas coisas mais tradicionais, como festas de aniversário ou de casamento ou baptizado. Então, ele estava a ansiar para sair do seu quarto.

Mas ele não podia. Bakura tinha-o avisado. Mesmo antes de fechar a porta, do seu próprio quarto, na sua cara. Bakura tinha dito que não o queria nem a espreitar. Que o queria bem quietinho e bem longe.

"Ahh.. que faço agora?"

Deitou-se na sua cama e olhou para o tecto. As suas mãos, indo para baixo da sua cabeça, ele tentou pensar nalguma coisa mais alegre, outra coisa, que não a festa que acontecia na sua casa.

_Se amanhã ouvir alguém comentar que esta foi a festa do ano, mato-me. _

Ryou olhou para o relógio, na mesinha ao lado da cama, os números vermelhos a marcarem 01:37. Ele suspirou, e deslizou uma mão, distraidamente, pelo seu cabelo, desprendendo-o do elástico com que o tinha prendido, há algumas horas.

Os seus olhos castanhos-claros a olharem para o tecto, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do momento, o que até era. A cada suspiro que dava, Ryou sentia-se mais frustrado. E aos poucos, ele lembrava-se, que só não tinha comido nada, desde o pequeno-almoço, como em breve teria de ir à casa de banho.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir-se e voltando, ligeiramente a cabeça, olhou confuso para Marik. Ele trazia um prato com alguma coisa numa mão. Marik passou uma mão pelo cabelo despenteado loiro e com um sorrisinho entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ryou notou que ele tinha mudado de roupa, as simples jeans e t-shirt branca, sendo substituídas por umas calças de ganga castanhas não muito justas, e por outra t-shirt também castanha com uns desenhos e umas palavras em preto.

"Achei que devias ter fome, e já que cedeste a tua casa, mesmo que sem poderes dizer que não, achei que deveria, pelo menos, trazer-te alguma coisa."

Ele olhou hesitante para as duas fatias de bolo, o prato tinha sido colocado na cama, mesmo ao seu lado. Levantando a cabeça, não conseguiu evitar sorrir timidamente. Corando um bocado quando os seus olhos fitaram os de Marik, e o outro rapaz se riu por uns segundos.

"Obrigado."

_Acho isto demasiado estranho.. mas melhor aceitar, a verdade é que estou a morrer de fome. _

"De nada, bem, vou voltar para a festa." Ryou olhou do canto do olho, enquanto Marik se afastava na direcção da porta e, só depois, quando ouviu o _click_ dela a fechar, é que olhou novamente para a comida.

_Muito, muito, estranho. _

Verdade, que tinha sido sempre Bakura, a chateá-lo e algumas vezes ate lhe bater. Mas como Marik, era o fiel amigo, Ryou sempre tinha tido a ideia que ele era tão mau e desprezível como o seu primo. Isto, sim, tinha-o surpreendido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Não aguento mais…. Não consigo.. Tentei segurar.. A sério que sim… mas… TENHO DE IR À CASA DE BANHOOOOO! _

Ryou levantou-se da cama, correu até à porta, abrindo-a um bocadinho e quando viu que o corredor estava deserto, encheu-se de coragem e correu para a casa de banho, que era umas portas mais ao fundo.

Ao entrar, trancou a porta e suspirou.

_Até agora tudo bem… até é engraçado, estar com tanto medo de me movimentar, na minha própria casa..!_

Sem conseguiu conter-se, por muito mais tempo, ele aproximou-se da sanita e desapertando os botões das calças, fez as suas necessidades, finalmente aliviado, pensando ao mesmo tempo, distraidamente, que a música continuava ainda tão alta como há umas horas.

_Que horas serão agora? _

Mais calmo e finalmente confortável, cuidadosamente arranjou as suas calças. Ryou virou-se na direcção do lavatório e perdeu a respiração.

"Oops.." disse a voz firme, e ao mesmo tempo, tremendamente sensual.

Ryou teve a decência de corar e aproximar-se, ainda assim, para lavar as mãos. Sem perder, contudo, a outra pessoa presente, da sua vista. Ele conhecia-o de algum lado, da escola, de certeza, mas não se lembrava do nome dele.

A janela estava aberta, e sentado no parapeito, estava alguém que ele podia dizer, sem dúvida, que tinha de ser parente do Marik. O cabelo loiro, bastante mais alisado do que o de Marik, estava num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, os olhos púrpuras nele e aquele sorriso malicioso, isso sim o lembrava muito Marik. Ele olhou de relance para as mãos do rapaz, numa delas, a mais próxima à janela, estava um cigarro aceso.

"Queria fumar e como a sala estava cheia de gente, acabei por vir para aqui." Respondeu como se tivesse lido a sua mente.

"Entendo."

O silêncio pairou no ar, durante algum tempo, até tornar-se tão desconfortável, que Ryou queria apenas sair dali a sete pés. Duas batidas fortes na porta, fizeram com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados saltasse assustado.

"Malik! Vais demorar muito tempo aí?"

Ryou reconheceu a voz, como sendo a de Bakura e não conseguiu evitar estremecer. Desviando o olhar da porta, ao ouvir o som do outro rapaz, que ele sabia agora chamar-se Malik, levantar-se ao mandar o cigarro pela janela.

"Já vou, acalma-te!"

"Despacha-te então!"

O mais novo ouviu o som de passos a afastar-se e suspirou relaxando.

"Quem és tu, de novo?"

Ryou arregalou os olhos, ao ver Malik aproximar-se. Agora tendo mais em conta o rapaz. Ele estava a vestir uma camisa por cima da t-shirt preta justa, que devia ter tirado antes.

"Sou o dono da casa, por assim dizer.. Ryou.."

"Ah, és o primo do Bakura, então? O Marik disse qualquer coisa sobre ti, não me lembro o que."

E Ryou não consigo evitar olhar a pele morena e que parecia bem macia, quando Malik levantou os braços, espreguiçando-se. As calças pretas de ganga apertadas marcando bem o resto do seu corpo, o primeiro botão desabotoado, talvez por uma questão de moda e estilo.

"Bem, tenho de ir, antes que o teu primo decida perseguir-me. Adeus, Ryou."

Ele observou Malik afastar-se, abrindo a porta e saindo por ela, fechando-a silenciosamente, de seguida.

Ryou olhou para o espelho do lavatório, que estava mesmo ao seu lado. Por alguma razão, ele sentia que o seu coração tinha acabado de parar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Novo cap. :)

Aqui aparece o Malik, sensual e intenso como sempre.. +drools+ Mas de que outra forma poderia ele aparecer, também?

O Marik mostra-se um bocadinho mais simpático aqui também.. será que isso não tem uma intenção oculta?

Como não tive nenhuma review no capítulo 1, tive mesmo para não escrever mais nada por agora.. Mas depois comecei a ter ideias e não resisti!

De qualquer forma, continuo na dúvida sobre com quem o Ryou vai fazer par.. Por isso continuo a pedir.. REVIEWZINHA! Ajudam-me lá a decidir-me! Digam-me com quem acham que ele deve ficar e já agora o porque.

Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo III **

"Malik, finalmente."

Ryou foi alertado que ainda não era o momento para sair, pelas vozes do outro lado da porta. Bakura..

_Grrrr.. Será que agora vão ficar aqui o resto da noite? _

"Eu disse-te que não ia demorar muito, apenas desde que sai de casa, de manhã, para a escola, e depois quando fui trabalhar à tarde, que estava a desejar um cigarro."

"Tenho a certeza que com a minha persuasão, posso fazer-te desejar também umas quantas coisas mais."

Ele ouviu um som, que infelizmente, ele teve de reconhecer como sendo de lábios a tocar-se. Por alguns instantes, com a orelha presa à porta, Ryou pode percebe-los a beijar-se, ouvindo entretanto alguém a bater contra uma parede e logo a seguir um ou dois gemidos.

_Boa.. Só a minha sorte.._

"Hey, Kura! Que raios! Andas a tentar novamente levar o meu irmão para a cama?"

O rapaz de olhos de mel não conseguiu evitar sorrir e apreciar Marik, um pouco mais. Especialmente quando percebeu que eles tinham mesmo parado.

"Marik, volta lá para a sala e deixa-nos, que estamos muito bem."

"Malik?"

Cruzando os dedos, Ryou rezava para que Malik concordasse com o irmão.

"Vamos para a sala, Bakura, sabes bem que o Marik não gosta nada de ficar sozinho em festas. E também, isto são coisas que podemos fazer, mais logo, quando me levares a casa."

O tom era tão sedutor que até Ryou teve de invejar Bakura, naquele momento.

"Claro, tens razão."

Ele ouviu Bakura murmurar qualquer coisa mais, que ele não conseguia ouvir, e depois ouvi-os a afastarem-se. Suspirando por um momento, ele deixou-se cair, até se sentar no chão, de costas para a porta da casa de banho.

"É preciso sorte, aquele tinha logo de ser o _namorado_ do Bakura. Ainda dizem, que o mal não triunfa sobre o bem."

Ryou levantou-se novamente e abriu a porta, espreitando e ao ver que apenas estavam duas ou três pessoas, que ele não conhecia, saiu devagar da casa de banho e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.

"Ryou?"

_Que foi agora? _

O rapaz voltou-se de lado e viu alguém, com quem, ele de certeza não queria conversar.

"Ah."

"Bem me parecia que eras tu. Quando me disseram que a festa era em tua casa, achei estranho, tenho de confessar, nunca pensei que fosses de ir nas ideias do teu primo."

"E não vou.. isto foi, mais ou menos, planeado sem eu saber.."

O outro riu-se e afastando-se da parede onde estava, aproximou-se dele.

"Humm.. Ainda bem que vim, se tive a sorte de te ver."

"Err.. Yami.. não devias estar na outra sala?"

"Porque? Se estás aqui?"

Ryou corou intensamente e deslizou a mão da maçaneta da porta do seu quarto. Sem saber bem o que fazer, apenas permaneceu quieto a observar o outro. Cabedal, couro, preto, preto e mais preto. Isso era o resumo do que Yami vestia. Não que fosse nada de anormal. O colar ao pescoço, assim como nos pulsos. E por isso mesmo, ele era sempre tão intimidado por ele.

"Vais para o teu quarto?"

_Ah.. nem penses, Yami.. melhor esqueceres… _

"Sim, estou cansado e vou dormir. Tenho de acordar cedo amanhã. Só fui à casa de banho."

"Estou a ver. Posso fazer-te companhia até dormires?"

"Não me parece.."

Yami sorriu e Ryou não sabia bem como reagir. Ele foi tentando afastar-se do outro rapaz, ate se sentir pressionado contra a parede. Um dos braços de Yami, indo parar na parede ao lado da sua cabeça. E a outra mão dele, para seu desespero, tinha ido para a sua cintura.

_Agora sim, desejava não ter saído do meu quarto.. _

Ele sentiu Yami aproximar-se tanto, que Ryou até sentia a respiração quente nos seus lábios. E ele sentiu o beijo firme, mas breve, por instantes, logo em seguida. Ele abriu os olhos, que nem tinha se dado conta de ter fechado, e fixou os de Yami. Os olhos vermelhos num tom quase púrpura. Não era o vermelho cruel dos olhos de Bakura, nem o tom violeta sedutor dos olhos de Malik ou Marik. Era um tom mais escuro.. mais…Por instantes, ele desejava conseguir adivinhar exactamente o que passava pela cabeça de Yami.

"Ryou? Então, achas que agora posso fazer-te companhia?"

"Melhor não…" Ele tentou afastar Yami, mas o outro era mais forte e rapidamente Ryou acabou por desistir.

"Porque não?" Ryou sentiu a respiração de Yami no seu ouvido, a voz aveludada de tal forma que era impossível resistir.

Uma mordida na sua orelha, um dos seus pontos fracos, e Ryou estava com as mãos nos ombros de Yami, alguns sons que pareciam gemidos e murmúrios do nome do outro a sair dos seus lábios. Aquela boca quente que foi descendo pelo seu pescoço, beijando-o gentilmente, até novamente devorarem os seus lábios.

O beijo que antes tinha sido inocente e apenas gentil, agora era agressivo e consistente, era como se até agora Yami tivesse a controlar-se e, de repente, tivesse perdido controle sobre si mesmo.

E se havia algo mais assustador, que alguém a flirtar com ele e a tentar seduzi-lo, de certeza que era as mãos que tocavam o seu corpo, entranhando-se pela sua roupa até tocar a sua pele quente.

"Yami?.. Ryou??!"

Os dois afastaram-se quando ouviram a voz, Ryou aproveitando a oportunidade de surpresa para abrir a porta do seu quarto e entrar, trancando-a atrás de si. Respirando pesadamente, Ryou apoiou-se numa parede, caminhando para a cama devagar. Deixando-se cair nela e agarrando uma almofada.

Ele queria chorar, mas não conseguia sequer fazer isso. A sua mente estava tão confusa que Ryou nem sabia exactamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele fechou os olhos e por instantes pode sentir aqueles lábios quentes na sua pele e ouvir o seu nome gemido por Yami. Ele abriu-os imediatamente assustado e olhou em redor, para ter a certeza que continuava sozinho.

"Que raios foi aquilo?" Ele ouviu do outro lado da porta.

"Que queres dizer? Acho que viste muito bem, podias era ter evitado interromper." Yami, com uma voz irritada, respondeu.

"Yami…. Sai daqui."

"O que? Só podes estar a brincar, Marik!"

"SAI! Ou preferes que eu vá chamar o Bakura? Acho que ele não vai gostar que tenhas andado aos amassos com o primo dele! Por muito que ele não goste do Ryou, ele gosta muito menos de ti."

"Okay, okay.. já vou."

Ryou suspirou e levou a almofada à cabeça, tentando conciliar o barulho que se ouvia fora do seu quarto. Quando percebeu que não ajudava quase nada, virou-se e fixou o tecto. Levando uma mão à cara, que por acaso, tinha acabado nos seus lábios.

_Isto foi estranho.. mais estranho que o Marik a ser simpático.. mais estranho que o Bakura ter um namorado…Muito estranho.. _

Sim, ele sempre tinha desejado que algo acontecesse na sua monótona vida. Algo que viesse virar tudo de pernas para o ar. Algo que o fizesse sentir. Mas isto era demais!

**xxxx xxxx **

Aiii! Tou toda empolgada com esta historia!

Acho que todos já perceberam:p

Okay.. relativamente a pares.. Estes são aqueles que estão disponíveis por agora:

YamixRyou?... será? Sinceramente apenas queria alguém a molestar o Ryou e o Yami foi a pessoa que me pareceu melhor.. vai haver, claro, uma história por trás desta estranha afeição do Yami pelo Ryou.. mas será correspondida?

SetoxRyou..? Ele defendeu-o no primeiro cap.. lembram-se? Agora, ele pode apenas o teu feito por fazer.. ou talvez não? Eu gosto demasiado de SetoxRyuuji para o por com o Ryou se não houver alguém melhor.. logo se vê, suponho. :)

MarikxRyou? Alguém mais vê as possibilidades? Nem que seja apenas da parte do Marik? Eu sou tão má que sou capaz de por o Marik caidinho pelo Ryou e depois por o Ryou a gostar da pessoa que o Marik detesta! hehehe

MalikxRyou! Ou talvez não?.. Aiii! MalikxBakura Isto não estava nos meus planos.. (alguém que não gosta de BakuraxMalik) mas para não ter o Ryou na minha cabeça a atirar-se ao Malik a cada cena, tive de arranjar logo alguém para ele… claro que pode não ser para sempre:p (simplesmente se eu decidir dar um twist na historia!)

Baybay! Review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo IV **

Ryou tinha acabado por adormecer. A última imagem que tinha na sua mente antes de se render à escuridão tinha sido Marik a sorrir quando lhe tinha trazido comida ao quarto algumas horas antes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Algumas horas depois, Ryou pode ouvir alguns barulhos pela casa. A primeira coisa que pensou era que devia ser o pai a acordar, mas depois recordou-se que o seu pai ainda não estava de volta. Isso fez com que ele abrisse os olhos abruptamente.

Pausando para olhar para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira, para verificar se ainda era de noite ou talvez ele já tivesse atrasado para a escola?

_Ah, ainda é de madrugada? _O relógio marcava 04:56.

Ele suspirou e levantou-se um bocado, encostando-se nas almofadas que estavam espalhadas à sua volta. A sua memória foi imediatamente para o que tinha acontecido algum tempo atrás. Ele mal podia acreditar, ainda, que Yami o tinha.. assediado? Podia ser assédio, quando ele não tinha dito não?

Ele tremia só de se lembrar da forma como Yami o tinha tocado. A forma como o tinha beijado.. Se por um lado tinha sido, sem dúvida excitante. Ele sentia-se mal com isso. Talvez por Ryou não gostar do outro rapaz daquela forma? A verdade é que ele tinha visto à distância as intenções de Yami. Desde que se tinham conhecido, há pouco mais de um ano, cada vez que se encontravam, Yami tentava sempre seduzi-lo. Apenas nunca tinha sido tão directo com isso. Não era a primeira vez que tinha sido beijado.

_Outra memória que eu adorava poder esquecer. _

Mas ainda assim. Ele sentia-se estranho quando pensava que tinha deixado Yami tocá-lo, mesmo que ele não tivesse muito a dizer no momento. Ele podia ter tentado fugir. Podia ter gritado. Tal como Marik tinha dito, Bakura podia não gostar dele, mas não ia deixar que nada lhe acontecesse.. certo?

_Marik… Ele viu-nos.. Porque é que isso me faz sentir ainda pior?_

Talvez porque talvez do ponto de vista parecia que eu estava de acordo com aquilo? Acho que qualquer pessoa pensaria isso. Ele só deve ter interrompido porque não gosta do Yami, e pensou que o Bakura ainda o matava se ele descobrisse que ele nos tinha visto e ele não tinha feito nada. Sim, deve ter sido isso.

Quando a primeira lágrima escorregou pela sua face, ele estava tão confuso que nem se apercebeu. Mas logo os seus olhos estavam repletos de muitas mais. Ryou encolheu-se e começou a chorar baixinho, tentando acalmar-se mas de repente parecia que o mundo todo tinha caído em cima dele. E o pior é que ele nem sabia exactamente porque estava a chorar!

Ele ouviu a porta abrir-se e ergueu a cabeça.

_Pensava que a tinha trancado..? _

Ele ficou parado sem saber o que fazer ou dizer quando a outra pessoa entrou no seu quarto, ele olhou confuso para o rosto do seu primo. Levando uma mão aos olhos para limpar qualquer vestígio de que tinha estado a chorar.

Bakura aproximou-se cuidadosamente até estarem frente a frente.

"O Marik disse-me o que aconteceu."

_Ele vai bater-me? Afinal de contas, se existe alguém que ele odeia mais que eu, essa pessoa é o Yami. _

Ryou não conseguiu evitar estremecer ao pensar que não lhe bastava ter sido quase "atacado" por Yami, ainda tinha de ser.. punido? O olhar maldoso do seu primo suavizou-se e Bakura inclinou na direcção dele.

Ele sentiu uma mão no seu rosto a limpar mais lágrimas que tinha novamente começado a cair. O mais novo arregalou os olhos.

"Hey, pensa que pelo menos ele não foi o teu primeiro beijo."

Ryou corou e desviou o olhar para a colcha.

"Que história é essa?"

Os dois olharam para a porta para ver Marik encostado.

"Ah, foi quando éramos pequenos. Nada de especial. Certo, Ryou?" Bakura sorriu ameaçadoramente.

O loiro olhou entre eles e finalmente deu de ombros. Pela expressão assustada de Ryou, ele achava que não ia descobrir nada de interessante.

"Vou levar o Malik a casa, queres vir ou..?"

"Hum.. porque não ficam por ai? O Ryou não se deve importar." Como sempre, Bakura nem olhou para ele. Mais parecia que ele morava ali, e que a casa era dele, e que quem estava ali a viver de favor era Ryou.

"Se o Malik quiser. Continuem lá com a vossa conversa então." Ele olhou por instante para Ryou, e depois voltou a sua atenção para Bakura. Ao que o outro apenas lhe disse para ele ir e parar de o chatear. Estranho.

Ryou suspirou e tentou pensar em coisas boas, coisas anti-Bakura. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que o Bakura. Com ele. No quarto dele. Sentado na cama dele. A olhar para ele. De uma forma que o estava a assustar.

"Estava agora a pensar que cresceste, Ryou."

"Sabes que parecesses um velho pervertido a falar, certo?"

Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta.

Bakura começou a rir. Desviando algum cabelo da cara, e finalmente fixando-o intensamente. Ryou ficou envergonhado por estar a ser observado assim, e novamente desviou o olhar.

"Sabes o que faz de ti um fraco? Desviar os olhos da pessoa que te está a tentar intimidar."

O mais novo ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele confuso.

"E é exactamente isso que me leva apenas a querer magoar-te mais e mais."

Ryou não sabia exactamente o que dizer. Ele sabia que Bakura esperava uma resposta, mas naquele momento ele não sabia mesmo o que dizer. E se ele confessasse que apenas tinha medo dele. Que com outras pessoas, ele não costumava parecer tão indefeso? Ele tinha passado mais de metade da sua vida a habituar-se a Bakura e à sua forma maldosa de agir, era difícil de repente mudar.

"Que preciso fazer para que reajas? Diz-me Ryou? Pois eu acho que já fiz de tudo." Ele ouviu o suspiro e ficou ainda mais confuso.

"E eu devo pensar que tudo o que me tens feito, desde pequeno, devia ajudar-me?"

Bakura riu maliciosamente e avançou sobre ele. Ryou, instintivamente, tentou desviar-se, acabando numa posição ainda pior. Ele deitado sobre a cama com o seu primo em cima dele. O sorriso nos lábios de Bakura era estranho. Não exactamente maldoso ou perverso, apenas estranho.

"Eu ajudar-te? Pensas em mim como um professor severo, por muito que te magoes e chores, eu estou a tentar ajudar-te. É isso que queres dizer?"

"Não exactamente."

Bakura baixou a cabeça e os seus lábios roçaram-se. Ele não podia considerar sequer aquilo um beijo, de tão breve que tinha sido. Apenas um toque, quase que um engano, um erro. O problema era a gentileza nesse pequeno erro. E gentileza era algo que ele nunca conseguia associar com Bakura.

"Um dia quando fores adulto, e tiveres a tua própria vida, vais lembrar-te do teu querido primo Bakura, que te infernizou a vida, mas que será alguém que verás sempre quer queiras, quer não. Infelizmente estamos ligados. Acho que devias apenas pensar que gosto de brincar contigo." Bakura afastou-se, levantando-se da cama e caminhando para a porta do quarto.

Ryou sentou-se na cama, a tremer ligeiramente. Será que ele tinha escrito algures "molestar Ryou"? Bakura tinha-o beijado e tinha-lhe dito que gostava de brincar com ele.

_Que raios tinha acabado de acontecer? _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Era provavelmente quase manhã, mas algo o tinha acordado. Mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava tão cansado, que não queria acordar.

Depois de Bakura o ter deixado, ele tinha ouvido os três amigos na sala a conversar por mais uma hora ou pouco menos. Finalmente tinha tudo ficado em silêncio. E Ryou claro tinha acabado por adormecer.

Por isso, era cedo e ele não ia acordar agora. E determinado voltou-se para o outro lado, tentando voltar à terra dos sonhos. Ele ouviu um riso baixinho, que inicialmente pensou ser novamente algo imaginado por ele, mas quando sentiu dedos a passear pelo seu cabelo, ele saltou assustado.

_Quem é que o queria molestar agora? _

Ele olhou curioso Malik de joelhos no chão com a mão ainda no seu cabelo.

"Hum.."

"Podes voltar a dormir, eu não consigo dormir por isso decidi ver que os outros faziam. Como está toda a gente a dormir acabei aqui."

_Porque é que isso me pareceu quase sedutor. Uma proposta tentadora..? _

"De certeza que o Bakura deve sentir a tua falta, onde quer que ele esteja."

Malik levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando-se com as mãos atrás de si.

"Não, ele foi-se embora pouco depois de ter vindo falar contigo. Que exactamente aconteceu ontem? De repente o Marik anda ai triste pelos cantos, o Bakura quase salivava a dizer que ia matar o Yami, e depois… tudo volta ao normal. Estranho."

"Pois.. não sei."

Malik bocejou espreguiçando-se. Dando ao Ryou algo para ele olhar. Os olhos cor de mel devia ter-se movido para outro lado qualquer, mas por alguma razão estavam a percorrer o corpo esguio de Malik.

"Gostas do que vês?"

Ryou corou e tentou acalmar o seu coração. O sorriso nos lábios do loiro era brincalhão, o que, por um lado, deixava Ryou bastante triste.

"Olha olha! Já sei!" Malik saltou para cima de Ryou de repente, assustando o outro rapaz de morte quase.

Ele fez Ryou apoiar a cabeça numas quantas almofadas, brincando com alguns fios de cabelo prateados entretanto. E, no final, Malik deitou a cabeça no colo de Ryou. O rapaz de cabelos compridos estava aterrado, a sua mente não conseguia processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Ryou!! Mexe no meu cabelo, é o que o Marik e a minha irmã Isis costumam fazer para me por a dormir. Ao contrário do Bakura, ele teima que a melhor maneira de o fazer é me cansar."

Ryou olhou para baixo e viu o sorriso malicioso.

_Ele não estava a gozar comigo, pois não? Será que ele é tão cruel e mau como o Bakura? Como é que alguém que mais parece um anjo pode ser tão…. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Mais um capítulo:)

Já que estava indecisa, achei que devia por algumas cenas BakuraxRyou para ver como me sabia. Até gostei.. Mas achei que ficou ainda assim, muito estranho. Acho que pôs o Bakura tão mau que não consigo vê-lo de repente bonzinho.

A última cena foi algo que eu tinha pensado.. mas meio diferente.. Porque a ideia principal era: um sofá, o Malik e o Ryou, o Malik com a cabeça no colo do Ryou. Mas acabei por continuar a escrever a situação mesmo no quarto.

Para aqueles que estão a perguntar: ENTÃO AFINAL QUAL É O PAR DISTO?

Ainda não sei….. Eu sei.. já devia.. Mas agora tou entre o Marik e o Malik… Como disse Kine-chan, acho que de certa forma o Marik acabou por ganhar o Ryou.. Mas por outro lado.. Não consigo afastar o Malik totalmente..!! Como devem ter percebido tentei por o Marik mais indiferente.. mas isso é mais por.. novas razões ocultas!!! hehe

Para os interessados a votação vai em:

MalikxRyou3

MarikxRyou 2

BakuraxRyou 1

SetoxRyuuji 1

MarikxBakura 1

BakuraxMalik 1

YamixRyou 0

E também temos pares extras!!

Não prometo capítulos dedicados, mas quem sabe não ponho umas quantas cenas mais.. intimas?

(Podem votar agora, além dos pares principais, para outros pares!)

_A resolução então é.._

Será que vai haver uma luta entre irmãos?

Não percam os próximos episódios!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo V **

O dia seguinte começou com um grito na entrada do seu quarto e continuou com os sons de uma pessoa a rir e outra, ainda a gritar. Ryou, por seu lado, sendo a pessoa dorminhoca que era, decidiu que quem quer que estivesse a discutir trata-se de resolver o problema. Enquanto isso, ele podia dormir uns minutos mais.

"Estás a fazer de conta que dormes, Ryou? É que isso não está a resultar."

Ele ouviu alguém aproximar-se, mas tentou afastar afundar-se mais nos seus lençóis e cobertores. Ele queria dormir, será que era assim tão complicado perceber isso?

"Ryou!"

"Deixa-o, Marik, não vês que ele está mesmo a dormir? Nem pareces meu irmão. Ficas logo escandalizado por me encontrares na cama com alguém, e nós, nem estávamos a fazer nadaaaa. Apenas a dormir mesmo."

Será que Ryou devia tentar fingir que estava a dormir e dar-lhe razão? Marik parecia muito chateado. Por muito que o rapaz de cabelos compridos quisesses dormir, ele não queria arranjar problemas a Malik também.

"Achas que isso me importa? Sabes muito bem que acho sobre… tu e os teus.. hábitos.. Mas o Bakura sabe bem tratar de ti. Mesmo que não goste de vocês juntos, tenho de admitir. Agora, o Ryou? Que raios, Malik? Ele é a pessoa mais inocente que eu conheço, deixa-o fora disso."

_Oh.. Então.. o problema sou eu..? Ele não quer que o Malik.. me.. corrompa? _

"Acorda para a realidade, Marik. Quem é inocente, hoje em dia? O Ryou pode aparentar o ser, mas quem te garante? E não que isto te diga respeito, mas eu não fiz nem vou fazer nada com ele. Satisfeito?"

_Claro.. eu sou apenas a.. almofada.. o estranho que aparece do nada.. e serve de almofada…. _

Durante uns instante houve apenas silencio. Ryou, ainda escondido debaixo dos lençóis, estava a ficar enervado. Ele sabia que os irmãos ainda estavam no quarto. Se não tinha como indicação, não os ter ouvido sair, ele podia ouvi-los a respirar.

"Desculpa, Malik. Não sei que me deu. Eu sei, que tu não.. Apenas passei-me."

"Marik. Acho que está na altura de encarares a realidade e admitires que estás apaixonado por ele."

O que é que isso tem a ver? Eles discutem por o Malik estar aqui a dormir, e de repente o assunto passa para o Marik estar apaixonado? Falem de mudança de assunto.. O Marik está apaixonado por alguém? Quem será a pessoa? Alguém capaz de o fazer.. passar-se? Será que isso é bom?

"Vamos deixar as coisas como estão."

"Dizes sempre isso, e depois vês como as coisas acabam."

_Agora é o momento para eu "acordar"? _

"Não vamos voltar a isso, está bem, Malik? Passado é passado."

"Se calhar gostas dele porque ele é parecido com o Bakura."

"Malik!"

_Huh?? A pessoa que o Marik gosta é parecida com o Bakura?.. Espera….. eu sou parecido com o Bakura.. _

"Eh.. Esquece, Malik. Vamos para casa? Tens de ir mudar de roupa para ir para a escola, e eu tenho aulas para o final da manhã também."

Só quando Ryou ouviu a porta a fechar-se, silenciosamente. É que ele teve coragem de voltar a respirar. De olhos arregalados, pela primeira vez na sua vida, Ryou começou o seu dia, sem olhar para a janela do outro lado do quarto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_"Que queres dizer com 'a minha mãe não gosta que andemos juntos'?" _

_"Ela está sempre a dizer que és uma 'má companhia'.. E que estás sempre a fazer a fazer-me chorar." _

_"E eu tenho culpa que sejas um chorão?" _

_"Bakura! Porque é que és mau para mim?" _

_Ele tentou aguentar as lágrimas, ele podia perceber, e, por momentos, quase quis dizer, que ele não era assim tão chorão, mas claro que ele não conseguiu, e segundos depois o outro rapaz estava a chorar desalmadamente. _

_"Vês? Chorãooo!" _

_"Ryou?!!" Alguém o pegou ao colo e começou a limpar-lhe a cara, ele podia ouvir à distância as palavras doces e carinhosas, mas o seu olhar estava nele, como que a implorar que fosse ele a dizer alguma coisa gentil. "Que lhe fizeste, Bakura? Eu disse-te para te afastares do Ryou!" _

_Aquela tinha sido a última vez que se tinham visto naquele verão. _

Bakura acordou e riu-se ao recordar-se do seu sonho.

"E pensar que o Ryou, em tempos, era tão.. adorável." Disse ele em voz alta.

Os seus pensamentos voltaram para aquele dia de verão. Ele tinha novamente feito Ryou chorar, a tia dele tinha-o levado para casa, e tinha depois telefonado à mãe de Bakura, para dizer que não voltaria a levar o filho, quando a fosse visitar.

Tinha sido nesse mesmo verão que ele tinha conhecido os irmãos Ishtar. Malik e Marik eram tão rebeldes como ele, por isso, claro que se deram muito bem. Mesmo, quando a mãe dele tentou interferir na amizade dos três. Já que ela não queria o filho ainda pior do que ele já era, certo? Mas eles eram crianças, que estavam acostumadas a desobedecer, e a fazer tudo o que queriam.

Bakura tinha esquecido Ryou. Tantas vezes que ele tinha ouvido falar o nome do primo e não tinha pensado nada de especial. Durante anos, era ele e os seus amigos. Tinham-se passado quase 10 anos. Até aquele dia.

_Ele não sabia exactamente porque estava ali. Alguém tinha morrido, mas a mãe dele nem lhe tinha dito quem era. Ele apenas tinha sido agarrado pelo braço até ao carro e logo estavam a caminho. _

_"Bakura, hoje é um dia muito triste para mim, por isso, peço-te apenas para seres bem comportado. Uma vez na tua vida, quero que faças algo por mim, entendes?" _

_"Se era isso que querias, podias ter-me deixado em casa." _

_"Sim podia, mas achei que devias estar ali também." _

_"Onde?" _

_"A tua tia morreu. A minha querida irmã.." Ele viu a sua mãe chorar durante todo o resto da viagem, ele queria perguntar como, e muitas mais perguntas. Mas logo se lembrava que ele não se deveria importar. _

_Os dois chegaram ao cemitério, a cerimonia estava a recorrer. A sua mãe agarrou-o novamente pela mão, desta vez mais gentil, apenas o guiando. Ele foi levado para o meio dos outros presentes. _

_Bakura nunca tinha odiado a sua tia, mesmo quando ela lhe tinha tirado Ryou. Até ai, mesmo que ele magoa-se Ryou milhares de vezes, ela sempre tinha sido compreensiva, ate o ter levado naquele dia para nunca mais retornar. _

_Agora, estavam os dois em frente ao túmulo e Bakura sentia-se triste, sem palavras para se expressar. A sua mãe tinha começado a chorar, um dos parentes da parte do viúvo, que parecia conhece-la, tinha-lhe dado um ombro para chorar. _

_Ele ouvia à distância mais pessoas a chorar, ele podia reparar bem no centro duas outras pessoas. Um senhor já de certa idade e um rapaz mais pequeno. _

_Ryou.. _

_O seu primo estava abraçado ao pai a chorar também. _

_Por muito que Bakura quisesses conforta-lo, ele sabia que não era suposto ter coração. _

"No dia seguinte, o que restava da família tinha vindo morar para o bairro dele. Nos anos seguintes, foi como voltar aos tempos de infância. Eu atormentava o Ryou sempre que podia. O pai dele nem nunca estava em casa."

O rapaz sentou-se na cama e suspirou tentando organizar os seus pensamentos. Não entendia porque de repente lhe tinha vindo tudo isto à cabeça, não havia razão para pensar no passado. Ele tinha feito muitas coisas de que não se orgulhava, mas..

Ryou tinha perdido uma mãe e uma irmã. E Bakura apenas tinha o feito sofrer mais. Ele não sabia porque sentia sempre a necessidade de o maltratar, de o magoar. Mas algo em Ryou fazia-o.. Parecia que a pior parte dele despertava quando via Ryou.

Qualquer pessoa pensaria que era uma forma de fugir aos seus sentimentos. Talvez ele tivesse eternamente apaixonado e estivesse apenas a nega-lo, agredindo o seu amor.

"Agora dou para poesia? Acho que ando a ouvir demasiado o Malik.. Eu a negar os meus sentimentos? E o que tem o Ryou assim de tão especial? Ele sempre foi…"

Outra memória encheu-lhe a mente. Bakura deixou-se cair na cama, novamente, suspirando. Levou uma mão à cabeça, afastando alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos, e depois virou-se de lado, agarrando uma almofada.

_Um mês, desde que Ryou tinha-se tornado seu vizinho. Bakura vestiu um casaco e saiu pela porta fora a assobiar, ignorando a sua mãe que o tinha chamado. Provavelmente para o por de castigo por mais alguma coisa. _

_O rapaz de olhos vermelhos fixou a casa em frente por momentos, até olhar por curiosidade para o outro lado da rua. Sorrindo maldosamente ao ver a sua "vitima" preferida a montar uma bicicleta. _

_Ele aproximou-se calmamente, já que Ryou vinha na sua direcção. _

_"Bem quem eu procurava." _

_"Hoje não Bakura, tenho coisas para fazer na loja do senhor Dickens." _

_"Depois. Agora vais ajudar-me com outra coisa." Ele agarrou a bicicleta que tinha agora travado à sua frente. Cara a cara com Ryou. _

_"Não, Bakura. Estão à minha espera. Podes atazanar-me o que quiseres, quando voltar logo." _

_Bakura continuou na mesma posição, colocando a mão em cima da de Ryou e lentamente assustando-o para que ele tirasse a sua mão. Finalmente, Bakura cansou-se e bruscamente agarrou-o pelo braço, puxando-o na direcção da sua casa, mais propriamente para o seu jardim. _

_"Para onde vamos, Bakura? E podes largar-me? Eu prometo não fugir." _

_"Como se eu acreditasse. Agora fica calado e anda." Ele puxou-o agressivamente, mal olhando para trás, sabia sem precisar olhar que Ryou devia estar assustado. _

_Os dois continuaram até aproximar-se de uma parte mais escondida do jardim. Perto do poço. Em geral, a sua mãe apenas aparecia por estes cantos quando precisava de alguma coisa da garagem, o que acontecia poucas vezes. _

_"Bakura.. deixa-me.. por favor." _

_"Chora o que quiseres. Pouco me interessa." _

_"Que queres?" Ele sentiu o outro rapaz tentar soltar-se da sua mão, e deixou, mas logo se movendo para o impedir que escapasse. _

_"Ontem ouvi a minha mãe falar com umas amigas sobre um assunto, e eu queria saber se me ajudarias a comprovar a minha teoria." _

_"De que estás a falar?" _

_Bakura sorriu maliciosamente quando Ryou parou de se mexer e ficou quieto e atento. Agora, um pouco mais interessado na conversa, sem dúvida. _

_"Elas estavam a falar sobre filhos, namoradas e.. namorados." _

_"Filhos.. e.. não percebi. Que tem isso a ver comigo?" _

_O mais alto aproximou-se até Ryou recuar, aos poucos encurralando-o sem ele nem perceber. Ele ouviu um barulho à distância e o seu sorriso apenas aumentou. _

_"A minha mãe disse que não gostava de homossexuais, mas que se o filho dela o fosse, ela aceitaria. Quero apenas ver o quanto isso é verdade." _

_Ryou finalmente viu-se preso, entre o poço atrás das suas costas, ao seu lado estava uma parede, em frente Bakura a aproximar-se mais e mais. Bakura riu quando viu a expressão de medo no rosto de Ryou. _

_"Não tens de fazer nada, apenas ficar quieto" _

_Antes que Ryou percebesse o que se passava, Bakura agarrou-o sentando-o numa bancada de pedra que estava em frente ao poço, uma mão indo para o queixo do seu primo, e a outra para o seu lado, prendendo-o efectivamente com o seu corpo. Ele sorriu, por instantes, antes de o beijar apaixonadamente. _

_"BAKURA!!!" _

_O momento crucial do acto deveria ser a sua mãe a gritar e a agarra-lo, afastando-o de Ryou. Mas, por alguma razão, quando Ryou começou a responder ao beijo, Bakura teve de resistir à vontade de lhe dar um valente empurrão para fazer mais que beijar o seu primo. _

Se havia algo que Bakura nunca iria esquecer, seria os olhos cor de mel cintilantes depois do beijo. A língua a passar pelos lábios sensuais, que ele sabia, naquele momento, serem tão deliciosos que ele queria saboreá-los novamente.

A mãe de Bakura tinha contado ao pai de Ryou o que tinha acontecido. Era engraçado pensar que, exactamente uma semana depois, Ryou tinha desaparecido novamente da sua vida.

E aqui estava ele. Depois de ter jurado, vezes sem fim, que ia ver Ryou crescer de longe, apenas se aproximando do seu primo para lhe infernizar a vida. Aqui estava ele novamente confuso.. e a fugir aos seus sentimentos?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Mais _inside_ na infância dos primos. A história do beijo.. Tinha de a escrever.. se bem que não era isto que tinha em mente.. acabou por ficar muito melhor!. /droools/

Quando comecei este capitulo estava a pensar "ah, o Marik é a única pessoa que ainda não teve a sua Ryou-action!!" mas depois não sei bem porque, apeteceu-me escrever algumas cenas com o Bakura (ou talvez saiba! Leiam o "It's a Girl Thing" aqui na ffnet mesmo, BakuraxRyou)..

Espero que tenham gostado. :)

E.. é complicado escrever cenas, quando não se sabe o nome das personagens.. tipo.. sei que a irmã do Ryou era Ayame.. Mas.. o pai e a mãe? (Sabes enciclopédia Suzi?) Eu detesto inventar nomes e hoje não estava para isso..

Relativamente aos pares. Continuo indecisa. Acho que vou ficar até ao último momento mesmo. Quer dizer, sei lá. Se calhar no final faço uma orgia ou assim. /a tentar imaginar/

Planos para o próximo cap:

Marik - Ryou-action (ele merece tadinho!)

Malik - beija Ryou (ainda não sei se esta cena vem para aqui ou para o "School Time". Depende do que me der quando escrever)

Bakura - acho que ele apareceu demais neste capítulo já! Mas quem sabe…

Yami - como ninguém gosta dele (acho que vou deixa-lo fora por agora)

Review!. /comentários deixam a KittyBlue tão contente que ela posta mais rápido!!/ (Nem sempre mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora… LOOL)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo VI **

As aulas tinham acabado naquele dia. Como todos os alunos, desesperados para irem para casa, fazer o quer que eles faziam que não tinha a ver com a escola, Ryou também dirigiu-se para a porta principal.

Na verdade não tinha nenhuma razão para ir com pressa. Não era como se tivesse alguém em casa para o receber. O mesmo podia dizer-se sobre ter planos para o resto do dia. Ele apenas tinha trabalhos para fazer e coisas para estudar.

"Ryou!!"

O rapaz de cabelos compridos parou na porta ao ouvir o seu nome e olhou em redor.

_Deve ter sido imaginação minha. _

Ele deu de ombros e continuou a descer as escadas que o levavam para o exterior da escola. Os seus olhos pararam numa pessoa sentada num dos degraus.

"Malik? Que fazes aqui?"

Ryou recebeu um sorriso de resposta apenas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Se Ryou mal conhecia Malik, uma coisa ele tinha descoberto só de estar com ele meia hora. Ninguém dizia que não a Malik. Não era possível conseguir negar fosse o que fosse ao outro rapaz. E, o mais interessante, era ele estar a seguir Malik pela rua fora, e nem sabia para onde iam.

"Conheço o sítio ideal para conversarmos." Isto foi o que Malik lhe disse quando ele finalmente percebeu que o outro estava ali à espera dele. Não de Bakura, ou Marik, mas à espera dele.

Os dois acabaram num pequeno café ao virar da esquina. Tinha uma pequena livraria num canto, estantes a cobrirem as paredes, alguns sofás no centro da pequena sala, ocupados por estudantes e adultos que bebiam o seu café enquanto liam o jornal diário. Malik dirigiu-se para o canto que era exclusivo ao café. Umas três ou quatro mesas, apenas naquela parte, o espaço extra ocupado pela caixa registadora que estava a cargo de uma senhora.

Malik sentou-se e fez um sinal, a mulher que antes estava a regar algumas plantas aproximou-se.

"Malik. Hoje vens cedo."

"Sim, eu sei que só começo daqui a umas horas."

"Trouxeste companhia?" A mulher que ele podia agora perceber que não era tão velha como aparentava de longe, era bastante bonita. Os olhos azuis firmes e brilhantes. Algo nela lhe lembrava Malik, mas Ryou não sabia exactamente o porque.

"Sim. Ryou esta é a Isis. Ela é minha irmã."

_Ahh! Então era por isso.. _

"Boa tarde.." Disse tímido. A outra mulher riu-se e com um olhar final para Malik afastou-se novamente.

"Nem te perguntei se querias alguma coisa. Como trabalho aqui durante o tempo livre que tenho da escola, prefiro não comer ou beber nada que vá servir o resto do dia. Mas se quiseres alguma coisa.."

"Não é preciso. Devo dizer que fiquei surpreendido por estares à minha espera. Passa-se alguma coisa? Não que se deva passar, ou que tu venhas ter comigo apenas porque.. uh.." Ryou desviou o olhar do outro rapaz, tentando manter a sua boca fechada. Por alguma razão, estava bastante nervoso. E quando Ryou estava nervoso, ele dizia o que não queria dizer.

"Pois, entendo. Eu não tenho nenhuma razão em si para ter vindo ter contigo. Apenas gostei de conversar contigo no outro dia, e na verdade, são poucas as pessoas que conheço que são amigos do Bakura e do Marik. Por isso, achei que talvez.."

_Conversa comigo?.. Não me lembro de nenhuma conversa.. E eu.. Amigo do… Eu?... _

"Ryou?" Malik chamou-o atenção. Parece que o outro rapaz tinha começado a falar sobre alguma coisa, que Ryou tinha totalmente ignorado.

"Desculpa estava pensar."

"Okay.. Posso perguntar-te uma coisa? E não levas a mal?"

"Claro."

Malik sorriu por um instante e apoiou o queixo numa mão. Os olhos ametistas fixos nele. Por alguma razão, ele achava que não ia gostar muito desta conversa.

"Que achas do meu irmão?"

"Do Marik? Que acho como?"

"Por exemplo… Eu sei que ele simpatizou bastante contigo, o que é bastante raro. Por assim dizer, ele não tem muitos amigos, fora os do Bakura. Ele dá-se com pessoas… diferentes de ti, por assim dizer. Eu acho que também simpatizaste com ele. Imaginação minha?"

_"Marik. Acho que está na altura de encarares a realidade e admitires que estás apaixonado por ele." _

_"Vamos deixar as coisas como estão." _

_"Dizes sempre isso, e depois vês como as coisas acabam." _

_"Não vamos voltar a isso, está bem, Malik? Passado é passado." _

_"Se calhar gostas dele porque ele é parecido com o Bakura." _

_"Malik!" _

Ryou estremeceu ao recordar a conversa que ele não devia ter ouvido. Se era verdade que Marik estava interessado nele… Malik estava a tentar fazer de Cúpido.

Por muito que ele tivesse "simpatizado" com o irmão da pessoa à sua frente, ele não podia dizer que sentia o mesmo. Ele tinha de certa forma, sem dúvida, sido surpreendido por Marik. Ao contrário do que Ryou pensava, Marik era diferente de Bakura. E isso era bastante bom. Marik tinha sido simpático com ele, gentil mesmo.

Por muito que lhe custasse admitir, ele não sentia mais que amizade por ele. Ou, pelo menos.. Quer dizer, ele esperava que fosse amizade dos dois lados, mas afinal.. Agora…

"Então, Ryou? Não me respondeste." Malik estava a olhar intensamente para ele. Ryou de repente sentia-se inconfortável sob o olhar dele. Era como se o outro rapaz estivesse a ler todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

"Eu… não sei bem que te dizer."

Em parte é verdade….? Certo? Ele não queria magoar Marik. E não se sentia pronto para dizer tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça, ao irmão da pessoa em questão.

"Okay, okay. Eu é que tenho de pedir desculpa, não devia ter perguntado algo assim, do nada, não é? Vamos falar de outra coisa…."

Malik ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Ryou suspirou e tentou sorrir quando o outro rapaz desviou o olhar da toalha de mesa para ele novamente.

"Que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer.. sozinhos?"

Os dois saltaram ao ver Bakura e Marik a aproximar-se. Quem tinha falado tinha sido Marik, mas Bakura estava a aproximar-se com uma expressão nada amigável. Marik acabou perto de Ryou, obrigando Bakura a ficar mais perto de Malik.

"Eu convidei o Ryou para vir conhecer a loja da Isis. Achei que ele ia gostar. Ele parece ser alguém que gosta de livros e... coisas assim.." Bakura olhou o primo durante alguns instantes, até desviar a sua atenção ligeiramente para o seu namorado. Ele baixou-se e beijou-o nos lábios brevemente, mas os seus olhos vermelhos, por alguma razão, estavam fixos em Ryou.

Marik tocou o ombro de Ryou e com um gesto perguntou se ele queria ir embora. Aquela era a primeira vez que Marik falava com ele desde….

Por muito que não quisesse ficar sozinho com Marik, ele sabia que seria bastante mais perigoso permanecer ali, frente a frente com Bakura. Ele levantou-se acenando adeus aos outros dois, se bem, que ele tinha a certeza, que nenhum deles tinha prestado muita atenção.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Posso acompanhar-te a casa, se não quiseres ficar por aqui."

Ryou continuou a olhar para o passeio à sua frente, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Os seus pensamentos estavam em Malik e Marik.

Se, por um lado, ele sabia que tinha de conversar com Marik sobre o que ele tinha ouvido. Ele sabia também que não o devia fazer.

E também, por alguma razão, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Bakura e Malik aos beijos no café. Parecia que a sua mente tinha percebido, finalmente. Bakura e Malik eram namorados e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ou quisesse.

_Sim, eu não quero fazer nada. Apenas estou confuso. Só isso. _

"Estás bem? Pareces preocupado com alguma coisa." Ryou levantou a cabeça e olhou para Marik. O outro era parecido com Malik. _Claro, são irmãos._ Era verdade que eram bastante parecidos, mas haviam demasiadas diferenças entre eles.

Enquanto Malik irradiava sensualidade e agressividade. Marik, oposto ao que ele aparentava, transparecia gentileza e doçura. Ryou não sabia, até que ponto conhecia os irmãos. Mas sabia que eles eram apenas semelhantes no seu exterior.

"Podes parar de olhar." Marik sorriu e desviou o olhar, pondo as mãos nos bolsos casualmente. Ryou corou e tentou perceber exactamente o que se passava com ele.

Que raios se passava com a sua cabeça? Ele que nunca tinha perdido tempo a pensar em nada. Ele que tinha dedicado a maior parte da sua vida a estudar, ao seu pai, e a tentar fugir de todos aqueles que podiam quebrar a sua pequena rotina, de repente, via-se frente a frente com mudanças. Todos os dias, a todos os momentos. Para onde quer que ele olhasse, o quer que ele fizesse. Ryou sempre tinha recusado a sua vida monótona e triste, mas também nunca tinha feito nada para a mudar.

Ele queria algo diferente, mas tinha medo de aceitar as mudanças. Ele queria significar algo para alguém, mas tinha medo de ser decepcionado. Ele queria sentir mas tinha medo de sentir demais ou menos do que devia.

Porque será que quando desejas alguma coisa, tudo ocorre, exactamente, da forma oposta, como querias que tudo acontecesse?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Mais um capitulo. :)

Ai tantas ideias e tão poucas maneiras de as por aqui!!

Mais Malik/Ryou e Marik/Ryou moments… E sim eu sei! Eu disse que o Marik ia ter direito à sua Ryou-action.. Mas não fiquem tristes, porque vêm já a seguir! Assim como o beijo com o Malik... :p

E para avisar: Depois destas duas cenas, começo a ir para a etapa final da história. Ou seja, sim, já estou a pensar com quem o Ryou vai terminar. Acho que este capítulo já deixou algumas hints, bem escondidas!, mas o próximo deixa todas as duvidas de lado.

Baibai! E FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!

(se não postar o prox cap até segunda)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sozinho Nos Meus Sonhos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo VII **

O fim-de-semana tinha se iniciado bastante bem. Apesar de Bakura, por assim dizer. O seu querido primo tinha lhe ligado na noite anterior a dizer que tinha uma tarefa para ele. E por muito que Ryou tivesse tentado dizer que não, Bakura tinha sido insistente e no final nem se tinha apercebido quando o outro desligou o telefone com um "vejo-te amanhã".

Então, não era exactamente anormal Ryou entrar no stand de carros e ver Bakura sentado numa secretaria a ler manga. O anormal tinha sido quando Bakura lhe tinha lançando um olhar maldoso e apontado para o carrinho de limpezas.

Então mesmo que isto não fosse como ele tinha imaginado o seu fim-de-semana, ele não podia dizer que estava a correr assim tão mal. Ryou sorriu timidamente ao observar a sua tia aproximar-se.

"Fico muito contente por teres aceitado ajudar, Ryou. Há muito tempo que não te via. Fico feliz em saber que estás bem."

Uma das razoes que as coisas estavam a correr bem, ainda que ele tivesse sido a obrigado por Bakura a lavar e limpar carros durante o dia inteiro, era a sua tia. Desde que ele tinha mudado de casa que nunca mais a tinha visto. E por alguma razão, sempre tinha pensado que ela não guarda bons sentimentos relativamente a ele. Mas ela não tinha sido nada mais que atenciosa e preocupada com ele.

Ele suspirou ao pegar numa esponja cheia de detergente e começou a lavar o carro, algumas vezes quase escorregando no chão molhado. Outra coisa que Ryou também não gostava muito era do facto de que cada vez que ele olhava para dentro do edifício, ele podia ver através do vidro Bakura a observa-lo.

Alguns minutos depois, o carro já todo ensaboado, Ryou agarrou a mangueira que estava aos seus pés. Em segundos o carro estava a brilhar como nunca, ainda com a mangueira a jorrar agua ele permaneceu quieto a sorrir para o seu trabalho. Verdade que não era um trabalho especial, mas era bom pensar que tinha feito algo bem. E ainda ia ganhar alguma coisa por isto, já que a sua tia tinha afirmado que não aceitaria nunca que Ryou viesse ajudar sem lhe pagar pelas horas desperdiçadas.

Ao ver uma pequena bolha de sabão perto do retrovisor, Ryou apontou a mangueira para aquele sitio, esquecendo-se por momento que o carro estava estacionado de frente para a rua.. ou seja, que se alguém estivesse a passar em frente.. seria encharcado… o que aconteceu.

"Hey!!"

Ryou virou o ferro que estava na boca da mangueira para a fechar e correu aterrado para perto da cerca. Surpreendendo-se ao ver a pessoa que ele tinha molhado.

"Ryou??"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Por momentos pensei que tinha começado a chover só em cima de mim."

Ryou riu-se enquanto passava uma toalha pelo cabelo do outro rapaz.

"Estava distraído nem pensei, desculpa."

"Não faz mal."

"Faz sim, estás todo molhado, e ainda por cima o Bakura só me deu esta toalha.."

"Não lhe ligues. E.. sabes eu tenho mãos e posso fazer isso.."

"Ahhh, desculpa Marik..." Ryou parou e deu a toalha ao outro sorrindo.

Marik deslizou a toalha pela cara, descendo pelo pescoço, e sem pensar começou a desabotoar a camisa, para secar o corpo que estava também molhado claro. Ryou sabia que provavelmente não devia continuar a olhar, mas por alguma razão não conseguia desviar o olhar. E não foi nada surpreendente quando ele ouviu Marik rir e olhou para o rosto do rapaz e percebeu o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Podes continuar a olhar, sem problemas."

Ryou corou e embaraçado afastou-se, virando costas a Marik e fixando a porta, tentando pensar noutras coisas, tudo menos no rapaz que estava de tronco nu a secar-se com uma toalha atrás de si.

"Da próxima vez tens de me deixar retribuir o favor." Ryou deixou escapar um som ao sentir uma mão na sua cintura e a respiração quente no seu ouvido. "Afinal de contas, acho que ia apreciar muito mais, tu molhado."

"Acho que estamos muito bem assim.. obrigado."

"Sério?"

Ryou ia responder quando sentiu o outro pressionar o corpo no seu, sem duvida sabendo que Marik estava a fazer de propósito para que ele sentisse o quanto ele o estava a afectar. Corando intensamente, o rapaz de cabelos compridos tentou afastar-se, mas sem possibilidade. Marik tinha-o firmemente onde queria, e mesmo que ele quisesse seria impossível sair dos braços do outro.

"Estou farto deste jogo, Ryou. Esta na altura de pormos tudo preto no branco. Estás a deixar-me passado, completamente maluco. E acredita que não me queres ver no meu limite."

"Marik... eu não.." Ele foi interrompido quando o outro o fez virar-se para ficarem frente a frente.

"Tu não tiveste intenção? Não era isto que querias?? Eu sei isso, Ryou. Também percebo perfeitamente que não sentes o mesmo que eu."

"Então porque ter esta conversa?" Ryou tentou desviar o olhar, mas o rapaz loiro tocou-lhe ligeiramente no queixo obrigando-o a olha-lo.

"Porque eu estou apaixonado por ti. E não quero continuar assim. Quer dizer, se realmente não tenho hipóteses, prefiro sabe-lo agora e acabarmos com isto de uma vez por todas."

"Mas eu não sei que queres que te diga. Eu... gosto de ti.. mas não sei exactamente o quanto.. Eu não te quero magoar."

Marik sorriu suavemente e inclinou-se beijando Ryou. Ele sabia que Ryou não lhe tinha dito que sentia o mesmo, ou sequer que existia alguma probabilidade de haver algo mais entre eles, e isso confundia Ryou ainda mais. Qual era a razão por detrás deste beijo, se havia sequer uma. Talvez para Marik aquele pequeno raio de esperança fosse suficiente, pelo menos por agora.

E talvez por isso, Ryou não pensou duas vezes antes de envolver o outro nos seus braços e pressionar mais firmemente contra os lábios de Marik. Aos poucos perdendo a sua inibição e pedindo permissão ao outro para ir mais alem. O que Marik não negou. Em instantes os dois estavam a beijar-se freneticamente, como que não conseguindo alcançar tudo o que queriam e ao mesmo tempo querendo mais do que provavam.

Ryou estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Marik na sua pele. O outro tinha deslizando a t-shirt fina para cima e agora as mãos estavam a passear pelas suas costas, algumas vezes tocando ate as jeans que ele usava, mas sem nunca passar esse ponto. De repente, Marik afastou-se bruscamente, quebrando o beijo apaixonado.

"Ryou, melhor pararmos antes que eu faça algo que me arrependa."

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, os olhos ainda fechados como que tentando acalmar-se. Ryou sorriu e abanou a começa. Ele sabia que estava a fazer algo que não devia. Por muito que ele se sentisse atraído por Marik, nunca passaria disso, de uma atracção. Ele aproximou-se novamente e tocou o rosto do outro, sentindo Marik tremer por um segundo e finalmente observou-o a abrir os olhos.

"Desculpa, eu é que não devia ter feito aquilo."

"Ryou..."

"Eu realmente não te queria magoar." Ele deixou a mão deslizar pelo rosto de Marik, tocando os lábios do outro distraidamente, evitando o olhar questionador do outro.

Ryou sentiu a mão de Marik sobre a sua e tentou soltar-se. "Não magoaste." O outro levou a mão aos seus lábios e beijou a palma gentilmente. "Eu é que devia saber que..." Marik parou e os dois fitaram-se um ao outro.

"Que?" O rapaz de cabelos compridos observou-o curioso.

"Eu realmente gosto bastante por ti, mas por coisas que aconteceram, não consigo parar de pensar se estou a fugir. Pergunto-me se estou a enganar-me a mim mesmo. Eu sei que não sentes o mesmo por mim e ao mesmo tempo.. não sei porque te beijei."

"Marik.. eu realmente –"

"Não me querias magoar? Já sei isso, Ryou. E também quero que fique bem claro que estou apaixonado por ti, e que... talvez apenas me deixei cair em tentação?"

Os olhos ametista estavam fixos nele, e por um instante, sem razão aparente, Ryou desejou que fossem outros olhos, um pouco mais escuros, que o tivessem a olhar assim.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Primeiro quero pedir desculpa por ter demorado tanto a actualizar..

Infelizmente tive uns problemas com o meu pc e a minha pasta de fics e mangas desapareceu… sim.. desapareceu.. sumiu, evaporou-se.. assim… puff! Lol

E isso fez com que eu ficasse deprimida, porque não tenho paciência para ir de cd em cd a copiar tudo para o pc, ou no caso das mangas começar a sacar tudo de novo…. (ainda nem comecei a pensar nesse problema)

Mas hoje foi o meu penúltimo teste.. e fiquei tão contente que pronto.. tive inspiração!!

O resto desta semaninha sem nada para eu fazer.. (tão contente!!)

Agora.. relativo ao fic… lol

Err… porque raios é que quando eu tento escrever um lime.. Finalmente a Marik/Ryou action-scene que o Marik tanto merecia!!!... E dá nisto.. nesta tristeza… -.-

E acho que todos já perceberam com quem o Ryou vai acabar:p

E quanto a isso, não posso dizer mais nada, peço desculpa por toda a minha confusão, e a todas as pessoas que queriam tanto tanto que o Marik acabasse por conquistar o Ryou.. mas é aquela coisa, por vezes o amor tem razões que o próprio coração desconhece.. ou algo assim…. LOL

Espero de qualquer maneira que tenham gostado! )

ATÉ AO PRÓXIMO CAP!


End file.
